Change of Feelings
by rade.shein37
Summary: Rein, Fine,Bright and Shade changed their feelings? How did that happen. Summary says it all! :
1. Feelings of the Twins

**Rade: SSSOOOOO…, hhiii! SORRY FOR THE SUPER DUPER LATE UPDATE,**

**HERE IS A STORY FOR PEACE OFFERING!**

**No one's Pov**

The sun bights at the room of the twins. Rein woke up first, yawning she though _"Hmm, what a beautiful morning" _she stetch her arms, just then Fine woke up "Good morning Fine" Rein said. "Good morning Rein" Fine replied. Then they get ready to school.

*****************************************At their way to school************************************

**Reins Pov**

After saying goodbyes to our parents we headed to our school. It was a very nice morning. I was daydreaming when Fine called me "Rein, whooohooo, hey Rein". "Wha-what Fine" I asked. "I was asking if you like Bright even this time?" she said. I stopped, I never expecting this question. _"Did I love Bright this time or I don't have any feeling for him? I though_.

**Fine's Pov**

After I asked Rein if she have any feeling for Bright even this time, she stopped I think she will never expect this question. That's why I asked Rein this because I think I'm feeling something special for Bright. You he was always there for me and cares for me compared to Shade that is always cold and don't mind anything. So I will asked Rein if she have feelings for Bright so I know if I will just forget what I feel for Brig- "No, I don't have feelings for him" I was snapped back to reality when Rein talk. I was surprised, did I just heard right she has no feelings for him? Or I just heard wrong?. I will asked again Rein when she repeated her answer "Rei-" "I said it already I don't have feelings for him" she said again. So I heard right, but why?.

**Rein's Pov**

I already realize that I already don't love Bright. You wanna know why? It's because he always cares for Fine and I know that he loves Fine also cause he always blush if Fine smiles at him or does everything to him. That's why I already decide that give up besides I don't feel anything to him. I answer Fine without stammering cause I know that I don't love Bright anymore. After I said my answer, I walked away from her. I know she will asked me why in 5…4…3…2…1.. "Rein" she called. See told you. I turned around to see Fine now in front of me. _"Wow so fast" I though. _" Why Rein?" she asked with a serious face. "Cause I don't feel anything for him that's why" I said with calm face. "ohh okay" she said then walked, I go with her "Are you surprised?" I asked. "Yeah, because you loved Bright ever since so I was surprised you know" she said. "But why did you ask if I have feelings for Bright? Do you love him?" asked with a teasing eyes. She was surprised to what I just said, CONFIRMED hahaha she likes Bright, I know why because Bright always take cares of her all the time and I'm not mad at her. "Am I right Fine?" I said smiling. "Yeah right" she said. After that we talked about Bright all the way to school.

* * *

**RAde: Soooo heres my story**

**HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**


	2. Feeling of being Hurt

**Rade: SSSOOOOO…, hhiii! SORRY FOR THE SUPER DUPER LATE UPDATE,**

**HERE IS A STORY FOR PEACE OFFERING!**

**Shade's Pov**

I was walking to school when I saw Rein and Fine. I think their conversation is very secret cause they were only whispering. I laughed, those two are so weird, I was staring at them when Rein saw me, I turned around fastly. _Woooo that was close I though_ but I was wrong "SHADE!" Rein called. _DEAD! I though_ as I turned around. Rein run towards me. I was surprised cause Fine didn't come here, I became sad, I though she would come here but I was wrong. My face turned into a sad one and I think Rein notices it so I just look away. "Is something wrong Shade?" Rein asked. "No, nothing, by the way why did Fine didn't come here?" You know I was confused so I asked. "Why did you ask?" she said. _"Ahhh why does she ask many questions, she will just answer me if why Fine didn't come" I though._

**Rein's Pov**

I think Shade is mad cause Fine didn't come here. _"Does he has a crush on Fine" I though._ I laughed. Shade notice me so I stop laughing. I just said "Good morning, Shade" I said then run away. _"I've go to say this to Fine quickly" I though. _Just then I thought that my heart ache "Ahh" I said in pain but not too l oud for others to hear._ "What was that" I though._ I was thinking while why did just my heart ache, for how many minutes I became tired of thinking so I just ignore it. The bell rang and I run to the classroom for my class.

* * *

**RAde: Short update! :(**


End file.
